mumfiefandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning of Things (episode)
The Beginning Of Things is the first episode of The Magic Adventures Of Mumfie. It was narrated by Patrick Breen. Plot Mumfie is a special little elephant who lives on his own. Every morning he runs to his letter box, hoping for an adventure to arrive, inside a parcel. Mumfie thinks this is how all adventures come. One day, Mumfie decides that if adventures don't come in parcels, he will go out and find one. So taking a penny and some cake crumbs, he heads out into the woods. A bird asks him to bring back something for a bare tree. Mumfie suggests a present. Before setting off, he feels nervous as he has never been beyond the edge of the wood before. Mumfie walks out into the countryside before eventually stopping for a rest. He hears a noise behind him and turns round to see a Scarecrow. The Scarecrow explains that the farm is closed and he is all alone with nothing to do but be starred by rude people with strange noses. Mumfie offers him some cake crumbs. Scarecrow takes them and eats them. Mumfie suggests they go find an adventure but Scarecrow struggles to move. Mumfie shows him how to move and the two of them set off. Mumfie and Scarecrow talk about a present tree before they come to some a signpost. One sign says "To Where You Came From," however, this would take them all the way back to the farm. The other says "To Where You Want To Go." The final sign says "To Where You Ought To Go." After some deciding, Mumfie suggests they go the way they "want" to go. Suddenly, a black cat appears and says he will go the way they want to go. Scarecrow tells Mumfie it is the way they want to go, but Mumfie doesn't trust the Cat. He asks if they can go the other way, but the Cat helps him to decide by sending a wind to blow him after Scarecrow. He tells Mumfie to look after his things. Before Mumfie can say anything, the Cat disappears. Mumfie and Scarecrow head on their way before sitting down in a field before sitting down in a field to rest. They hear a noise. Mumfie sees the face of a little pig. She is hiding because the other pigs laugh at her. Mumfie asks her why. She comes out of hiding. The two of them are amazed to discover she has wings! She tries to fly with her wings, but this makes some other pigs jealous. They run over and attack her. Scarecrow stops them and tells them "Now, let's see YOU fly down." But the pigs are too weak and Scarecrow releases them before they run off before telling them how important wings are. Mumfie says her wings are wonderful. He introduces himself and Scarecrow. The pig introduces herself as Pinky. Scarecrow asks if she has any distant relatives. She says her mother is prisoner and wishes she could find her. Mumfie promises her she will find her, with the help of two friends. Mumfie, Scarecrow and Pinky set off to find Pinky's mother. The lane becomes sandy and a beach appears in the distance. Trivia First appearances of Mumfie, Scarecrow, Pinky and the mysterious Black Cat, who appears in other parts throughout the series and also in the film Mumfie's Quest. Category:Episodes